


The Only Musical Notebook

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Series: Thorbruce as a whole (mainly Thorbruce week but I have too many ideas) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bruce Banner Has DID, Bruce Banner-centric, Courtship, Epilogue, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morse Code, Notebook, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, loki is a snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: Bruce finally comes clean about the beeping background noise
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Thorbruce as a whole (mainly Thorbruce week but I have too many ideas) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063346
Kudos: 30





	The Only Musical Notebook

Thor pulled back from Bruce and raised his eyebrows. “Alright, I know that it’s not just a coincidence. What is going on, love?” 

Bruce flushed, “I guess there's no getting out of this one, is there?”

Thor slid his hands down to Bruce’s thighs, pinning him down with both his weight and the smirk, “No, I don’t think there is, Kærasti.”

Bruce buried his face into Thor’s neck, “You haven’t told me what that means.”

Thor gripped him harder, and leaned closer to his ear. 

“You first, Ástvinur.” He whispered and bit his ear. “I’m all ears.”

“...I don’t know why I love you so much” He sighed.

“Whatever reason there is, I am grateful, Krúttið . But don’t even try to change the subject.”

“I wasn't trying to,” He lied. He sighed and extracted himself from Thor’s warm grasp and reached over the side of their shared bed, where he had chucked the book when he came back to their quarters, before he learned all of this. 

He held the notebook with the same loving etching of hulk and banner in a glorious battle with some giant serpent, the same leather binding, and the same enchantment as the day that Thor had given Bruce it as a courting gift. 

Bruce flushed at the irony that the gift Thor, his own heart’s desire, had given to him to profess his own love for him had become a way for Bruce to secretly profess his own love and desire for Thor. Unlike when he first held the book in his hands, the etching in the leather cover was glowing a faint neon green in time with the morse code.

“This is what is going on.” He gently pushed the book into Thor’s hands. Thor looked down and it before looking back up. “This is what has been beeping.”

“Oh, so this is the beeping thing in the background.” Thor’s fingers ran his fingers along the cover. “You know, when I made this, it didn’t beep.”

Bruce shrugged. “Well, for some explanation of the beginning, you know that the book was fixated on my specific presence and/or brainwaves, it doesn't respond to Scar or Joey like it does for me. And I noticed that if I thought the code word from far enough away, it would open.”

Bruce scooted his butt a little bit away and thought ‘skatten min’. The book glowed and whirred much like a laptop before falling open and a multitude of different projects glowed on the pages. “Like that.”

Bruce touched the previously closed ‘thought experiment’ project. And it grew on the page before Bruce brought it into the air by tapping the spine. 

“So I created a program which would let me add notes without writing it down, which helped, but then I found that I might not remember what I was talking about so I created a sound that would follow so that I would have some notes of what I was talking about.” Bruce waved at the lights, flipping imaginary pages until he found the page. 

“So I used Morse code which is a series of long and short beeps. Like so-” He thought the word love, and it beeped it out. He gestured to it and looked at Thor expectantly. “Follow me so far?” 

“I think so,” Thor said, nodding and leaning to look at the picture floating in the car before looking at Bruce. “Can you continue?”

“Okay, um well, so... You know that Loki can be a mischevious fuck,” Bruce didnt need to look at Thor to know he was nodding. 

“Well, I was still slightly afraid of them, so whenever they disguise themselves as a box of supplies or make my food taste like socks, I would yell at them via the book.” Bruce waved at the book. “However my brain doesn't just plot against Loki. When I was around you be around- I might have thought of extremely cheesy things.”

“Like what?” Thor leaned, with a sappy grin on his face.

Bruce blushed at a soft look on Thor’s face, “Just now? That beeping while we kissed? I was thinking that you make me happy that I’m still alive.”

Thor sucked in a breath then put the book next to him, closing it before kissing Bruce’s forehead. “Anything else?”

Bruce brought his hand up to Thor’s face and smiled, bringing him close “I think when we had our “first meal as a couple” together-”

Thor smiled, leaning into Bruce’s hand. “Yes.”

Bruce kissed his neck, he could feel a metaphorical and literal zap of electricity as Thor took in a soft breath. He muttered into Thor’s neck, “Thank you for that by the way- I know I’ve eaten more regularly because of you. And its... it's nice.”

“You’re welcome, my love.” Thor said, Bruce hearing and feeling the words choked out his throat.

“ I remember thinking of- well.” He thought for a second. “You’ve met Joey right.” 

“Your alter that is... usually the one who was social when you were in college, correct?” Thor said, wrapping his hands around him.

“Yeah. Well, he kind of instilled a lot of bad pick up lines in me- even when he wasn’t fronting, and when I was choking on the food, it was kind of.” He felt himself flush and licked his lips. 

“It was kind of?”

“Like- after going too deep while trying to deepthroat a dick” Bruce said bluntly as if spitting out the words would make it less awkward.

Thor choked on his laughter and pulled back to look at Bruce’s face. “Oh?”

“And at that moment I thought, and this is a terrible pick up line so bear with me, ‘Do space cops exist? If so, they'll have to take you in for stealing my heart.’” He said, almost too aware of his heart rate. 

“Aw that’s... surprisingly adorable for what led to that thought.” Thor said while trying to contain his giggles.

“I know.” Bruce said before giggling, “Then there was that time where you were deciding to try and celebrate christmas or yuletide with drinking.”

Thor’s eye sparkled with the memory, “And I taught you some of the traditional songs!”

“At one point- I was tipsy at that point which is ridiculous considering that I’m well-” He waved a hand at himself and he laughed- remembering all the times Tony tried to get him drunk. “That I’m me, and we were singing something about something like Odin or Frigga going off and doing something.”

Thor smirked. “That’s very specific”

Bruce huffed. “I don’t understand ancient aesir, I got the jist of it.”

Thor shrugged. “Fair”

His hand cupped Thor’s face and his other hand went to Thor’s neck. He smiled- loving the intensity of Thor’s lightning blue eyes. “I remember looking at you as your arm was around my shoulder and thinking that your voice is-” 

“It’s what?” Thor smirked, Bruce only noticed because his eyes darted down to Thor’s lips.

Bruce looked away playfully, “I’m not sure if I should inflate your ego.”

Thor brought his hand to Bruce’s cheek and brought him back to look at him, smirk still there, if softened. “Go ahead.”

“Your voice was- it was like honey in my ears.” Bruce said, eyes stuck to the smirk on Thor’s face.

Thor’s smirk grew larger as he leaned in. “You should get that checked out.”

Bruce pushed Thor away. “Maybe I’ll stop complimenting you.”

Thor pouted. “No don’t.”

Bruce brought his hand back to Thor's face and leaned in, kissing his nose. “I don’t think that I could ever stop complimenting you.”

Thor nuzzled his nose. “I feel the same, my love”

Bruce sighed happily, “God, I feel so sappy already and we’ve only been really dating for like maybe 15 minutes tops.”

“Really?” Thor giggled and leaned further in.

“And do you know what I do also feel really stupid and sappy about thinking in hindsight?”

“What?”

“You asked to kiss me during the earth new year.”

Thor smiled, “Ah, I did.”

“You nearly killed me after you said that you were kidding.” He sighed and leaned on Thor’s shoulder.

Thor chuckled, “I didn’t think we were that far in our relationship and you were uncomfortable. I know how you can be about p-b-a.”

“Pda.”

“Not the point.” Thor shrugged.

“I know. But before you said that you asked to kiss me- i just remember desperately thinking ‘god, please do’.”

Thor smiled, his mouth and smile magnetic. Bruce felt himself drawn there. Thor and him were drawn together like gravity. Their feelings were what Édouard Roche calculated in 1848 where they would get too close and disintegrate at the limit. Their love was beyond the Roche limit.

His sense of self was obliterated with Thor’s electrifying lip and his deafening heart beats. He was hot and felt his hands fisting around Thor’s tunic- the one he made- the one that led to this kiss.

He felt his veins tighten along with his skin, there were hands in the back of his hair, tugging at the long greying hair which caused him to moan into Thor’s mouth. He might have felt his body spark with desire and with the static shock of Thor’s enthusiasm.

Thor broke away and Bruce smiled dopily at his love.

“Tell me more~” Thor gasped. “Tell me about your other thoughts.” 

Bruce took a deep breath and came back to himself- reconnecting himself and remembering the topic. He didn’t stop clutching his shirt. “Remember the massage, and the cleaning step of the courting.”

Thor was still sucking in breaths but took another quick breath in when he realized what Bruce had said- his eye widening at the memory but then he composed himself. “O-of course”

“Well- you were starting the massage- I started,” Bruce sighed- he had already said something more graphic, why was this harder.

“Getting excited?” Thor teased.

He sighed happily and let the tension and embarrassment bleed out of him. “I was excited and I felt warm all over.” He bit his lip. “It was hard to... control myself.”

Thor leaned in, placing kisses up his neck, and Bruce’s heart skipped a beat and he shivered- and he couldn’t blame it on anything except desire. Lightning down his body, blood from his head down to his dick. Desire that was heightened by Thor’s deep voice. “Tell me more.”

He leaned back, exposing more of his neck. He felt confident and desired. It was a new feeling for Bruce. He whispered hoarsely. “And when the oil was being pressed into my back and you were working into the tissue of my shoulders, I wanted you to kiss me.”

“Yeah?” Thor’s voice was hoarse, Bruce bit his lip and shivered as Thor’s ragged breath falling on the phantom kisses on his neck.

He moaned before saying, “I wanted you to tell me loved me.”

“I love you.” Thor said, biting marks that disappeared seconds after they were put in there. Bruce moaned and rocked his hips into Thor’s.

“I wanted you to tell me that you loved me for who I am, despite the consequences”

Thor leaned back and looked Bruce dead in the eye. “My dearest treasure, I will walk through Hel, forgo Valhalla, and do any mundane chore you ask of me as long as you love me. There are no consequences for being around you.”

Bruce knew that his eyes were becoming more green as he sucked in his breath between his teeth.“I wanted you to lie above me with your pupils dilated and your heaving with warmth.”

Thor groaned, his hands going from Bruce’s head to his wrists and gently guiding him down the bed. His only eye was almost black with how dilated his pupils were, he was warm, and Bruce could feel his hardening cock rubbed against Thor’s. “That is far easier than anything I would for you my love.”

He moaned and whispered into his ear, “And while you were pressing deep into my back I thought, around you I can’t think straight. I never can- I love you too much.”

Thor groaned and kissed his neck. The kisses blasted his brain with warmth and he groaned. He grinded up and sucked in a breath and how good it felt. 

Bruce pulled at the tunic. “Off, get it off.”

“Yes, Krútt mitt.” Thor released him and tore off the tunic before diving back to Bruce’s lips. The electricity sparked before Thor pulled back and dragged Bruce’s tunic off him. Thor looked hungrily at his chest, and ran his sparking hands over the carpet on his chest.

Bruce looked at him half lidded, “Like what you see?”

“More than anything, Krúttið.” Thor said as his hands traced the stretch mark at Bruce’s joints from the transformations, and he leaned down to kiss each one, his deep voice thundering inside of Bruce’s skin. “You are blessed by my lightning, Ástvinur.”

Bruce groaned, feeling himself harden and squirm.

Thor raised himself off Bruce, “Elskede, how do you want to-to do this? ”

Bruce took a deep breath and thought as much as he could, his brain was clouding from pleasure, “I don’t know? Not inside me, yet?”

Thor nodded and leaned in whispered with his ear, “Next time, I want to be in you.”

Bruce’s mind blanked, closing his eyes and moaned with his toes curling. He could just imagine Thor above him and kissing as his thrust into Thor. His body was already over sensitive and this was going to destroy him- heat flashing over him and he felt his entire body tense.

He knew if any of the others fronted- Thor would be safe and love them. Thor would make sure he was safe, even if he was overwhelmed from- god Bruce tried to think of something else- the idea of anything else might make him cum.

Bruce looked at him and moaned, “Fuck yes.”

Thor’s hands dipped under Bruce’s waistband and gently touched him- driving him insane. Thor’s hand felt so good in the weirdest way.

Bruce keened at the light touch on his cock, “Please.”

He pulled the pants down and pulled out his dick, stroking with lightning crackling with each stroke. Bruce’s hips bucked into Thor’s hand without him thinking about it- thrusting up into the circle of his hand. 

Thor bit another mark on Bruce’s neck before letting go- making Bruce whine, before he pulled his own as his pants. He gripped their dicks and Bruce’s head whipped back against the bed. He swore he clenched his jaw so hard that his teeth cracked with how the pleasure jerked through him.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open as their dicks rubbed against each other, their precum lubing them.

Thor went back to his neck and bit down, his hot breath on his skin electrifying his brain. “I need you.”

Bruce gasped and his nails dragged down Thor’s back. He kissed Thor’s shoulder, growling passionately into it. “I love you.”

They kept constant contact- staying close until Bruce felt like their intensity and their sweat was melting them- fusing them into one creature that it would take a machine trained to dissect on the molecular level to separate them. Bruce felt himself tense as he came inside Thor’s hand and white stripes covered his body. Thor kept thrusting and a lightbulb broke as he came, roaring before he fell back onto Bruce, cuddling.

  
  


Bruce felt warm but grimaced at the cum across their torsos, he pushed at Thor, “Get up.”

“I don’t want to.” Thor muttered, his eyes closed and he snuggled into Bruce’s body. 

“Thor,” He bit Thor’s earlobe, “Get up and get us a towel. I don’t want to be gross in an hour.”

Thor huffed but separated and stumbled to the bathroom, his knees slightly weak. He came back with a towel that was wet with warm water. Bruce hummed gratefully as Thor gently wiped down his body and smiled, kissing him gently on the forehead.

After they were clean, Thor snuggled into Bruce and Thor nuzzled him like some sort of wild cat. They were quiet and Thor laid his head on his chest, his heart pounding steadily in his chest. Bruce let himself run his hands through Thor’s short blond hair, and ran his fingers along the lightning design in the sides.

Thor hummed for a second- shaking away the comfortable silence. “I heard beeping when I was tying your hair.”

He continued to run his fingers through Thor’s hair and smiled lazily. “When you were proposing to me?”

“Yes.” Thor’s hand strays to Bruce’s longer wavy hair and idly combs through it with his fingers- mirroring Bruce.

Bruce sighed, feeling more vulnerable than usual, but in a safe way. He drew hearts into Thor’s scalp. “You touched me like glass- like I was precious. Thor, no one, even before the accident, even before they knew I was a system with Hulk, no one treated me like you do.” 

He choked on a sob and kissed Thor’s head before continuing. ‘You’ve seen me take blows from Mjölnir, you saw me hit the rainbow bridge and come back to life, you fought me in the arena. You knew full well how dangerous and hardy I am but you treated me like spun sugar and more precious than the enchanted gold- Uru.”

Thor looked up to him with love in his eye, which made him melt more and his eyes water. “That is because you are to me.”

“Oh you are too much” Bruce tried to push him away half heartedly but just chuckled wetly, giving up halfway to hold him closer to his chest. “But you made me feel loved, cherished, even before I knew what this was. I was so up my own ass with my self loathing that I didn’t realize that I wasn’t projecting my hopes on to you.” 

He sighed and went back to combing his fingers through Thor’s flaxen hair. “Back then I thought of marrying you. And I thought idly to myself, It's a good thing your culture doesn't have mandatory heterosexuality intertwined with marriage, because I'm already planning our wedding”

Thor looked at him like he had made the moon and slowly drew him into a kiss gracefully, floating in easily given physical affection, melting into each other's mouths and sighing. This kiss was a gentle slow kind of passion, a kiss without a deadline. 

Thor pulled away, blushing and took Bruce’s hand closest to his own and kissed it. “ You are not the only one with secretive thoughts of love- ”

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, his eyebrows casually rose as he moved his hand from Thor’s lips to his cheek.

“I’ve called you a lot of different terms of endearment.” Thor said bashfully.

Bruce blinked- maybe- he called Bruce, when? “Wait, when?”

Thor leaned into his hand and smiled at him in a way not unlike a shrug. “The first time I did it, it was a slip of the tongue and I thought that all speak would clear it up- but using norse on purpose seemed to allow me to say what I wanted to with your knowledge.”

Bruce felt his stomach filled with butterflies. He smiled and rubbed his cheek.“What are some of the ones that you called me?”

“Elskede, Kjære Bruce, Skatten min, Krútt mitt, Ástvinur, Kærasti, Krúttið .” Thor listed off, his eye darting to the side.

“What does that mean?” Bruce asked.

Thor smirked and kissed him on his palm. He looked up to Bruce. “Elskede means beloved.”

He leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, whispering, “Kjære Bruce, means Dear Bruce.”

He kissed the bridge of Bruce’s nose. “Skatten min means my dear”

And gently kissed his forehead. “Krútt mitt means sweetie.”

He came back down and rubbed their noses together. “Ástvinur means darling, beloved.”

He then came back to Bruce’s lips and gave him a light kiss on mouth. “Kærasti means darling”

Thor smiled and bit the bottom of Bruce’s lips before deepening the kiss. “Krúttið means honey.”

Bruce grabbed his face and bit down on his lip in revenge, but Thor just groaned and opened his mouth and let Bruce take over the kiss. Bruce ran his hands up the sides of his face, feeling his insides trill front the sensation but he was still too tired for anything to happen. 

Bruce pulled away for air and then laid his head on Thor’s chest.

Thor looked around the bed and then saw the notebook, then tapped Bruce on the soldier. “Can you teach me? The morse code thing? So I know what you’re thinking?”

Bruce closed his eyes and snuggled into his chest. “After this, I will.”

Two weeks later, he was in the mess hall with Thor, Loki, Brunhilde, and Nott. Thor and Bruce had gone official-official, to the surprise of exactly no one. A couple of days ago, the ship went into celebration of something. Bruce had actually gotten drunk for once.

Loki had sat down and laughed at Brunhilde recounting Bruce’s drunken adventure. “I never could guess that you were so free when drunk- you always seem to be a bit uptight.”

Nott rolled her eyes.“You can just say that he’s got a stick up his ass at times- you don’t need to dress it up like that.”

He scowled and rolled his eyes but just took a sip of honeyed mead and continued with his notes in his notebook.

Loki laughed and gave the jotun woman a condescending look. “I could, but dressing it up gives me plausible deniability.”

Brunhilde nodded to Bruce, gesturing with her goblet. “I mean I get where Loki is coming from with that- I wouldn’t have guessed you the type to be party drunk.”

Bruce huffs to himself, and thought: ‘that's rich coming from a person who after 2 drinks turns themself into a snake to get the last drop of rum and gets stuck in the bottle’. He continued to write in the book. Which started beeping. 

The conversation passed with everyone but Thor, who was silent for the minute that the beeping took to finish before he started laughing at Bruce’s beeped remark.

Loki snapped his head in the direction of Thor and raised a well manicured eyebrow. “Brother, what are you laughing at?” 

“Nothing brother, nothing at all.” Thor said in between laughs.

Loki had a sharp grin, “If you wont tell me, we could always play- ‘liar of omission gets the knife’ like when we were kids.”

Bruce looked up and smiled slowly at Loki, “Oh that reminds me, Hulk wants some time out of the headspace- care to join Loki?”

Loki grew paler but huffed, and said “I thought you needed to relax, but it seems that my brother has gone too far in his efforts.”

Thor laughs even harder as Loki stormed off to cause some mischief, and gently pats Bruce's back. They were likely going to have to watch their drinks for a while but it’ll be worth it.

He wrote in his notebook, this would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Its finally here guys, I hope you all like it. I'm jazzed but also so tired! If you like this- please tell me!


End file.
